Heartache and Loss
by Melody
Summary: Five long years have passed since the unexpected, passing of Van's mother . On the anniversary of his older brother's mysterious disapperance, Van hears a haunting whispering amoung his castle. Lead by ghost, he is brought to an old door, but who does i
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one 

Heatache and Loss

"Ready Prince Van?" Balgus asked as he prepared the five year old's saddle.

"I'm ready!" Van said, as Balgus picked the child up and had him settled on his black stallion. "We're gonna look for Folken right?!" The prince asked with excitment, dancing in his dark eyes. 

"Yes, prince, we are."

Van had a close relationship to his brother that no one could describe, he admired his older brother so much. When Goau, King of all Fanelia, had died, his brother acted as a second father towards him. Balgus wanted nothing more than to tell the young prince, that he was certain that they would find him. The small child had lost so much. His father was no longer alive, Van took his fathers death very hard, it had taken him so long to allow himself to be happy again. The samari didn't know how the child would take the loss of his brother.

"I'm know we'll find him this time Balgus!" Van said, determination written all over his face. 

Balgus smiled at his future king, he admired the small boy's bravery so much.

"I'm sure you're right, prince."

Balgus hopped onto his horse and they were off.

The young prince and the knight traveled across the villages of Fanelia.

Many people walked the streets of the markets, many of them stopped to stare at the prince on top of the black horse. Van never let their comments or stares get to his head.

"He's a coward, He's the one who ran away from sucession." a village person said.

"I thought that he was to young to become king, by the right of dragon slaying." Another villager replied.

The young prince brought his horse to a halt.

"He is not! He is not a coward!" he yelled with determination, the pride showing for his older brother.

Balgus seeing that they had upset the boy, too stopped his horse.

"Enough of this!" he yelled, angry, that they upset their future king. "I won't have that type of rumor longering! How dare you speak that way in the presence of your future king!"

The men ran in fear of the rage of one of the prince's guardians.

Van watched as the men ran, hurt shone in the child's eyes.

"Don't worry, Prince Van, Prince Folken will surly return, I know he will!" Balgus tried to reasure his prince.

Van nodded, and they again, began their journey to find the lost prince.

Hours later they had arrived at the forest, were the dragons roamed.

"Folken!" Van shouted, just hoping that he would hear his brother's voice calling, hoping that just maybe he was alive, just wishing that no harm had come to him. 

"Lord Folken!" Balgus bellowed. "Your highness are you here?"

Nothing but the sounds of night creatures, roaming the forest.

"Folken!" Van shouted louder, climbing a rock hoping that it would give him a better view. "Brother, please answer me!"

Still no answer. van coulden't help but be discouraged.

They rode through the forests for hours, bit with no avail.

"Lord van, we must retire, your mother will be in an awful state of worry if we do not return." Balgus said guidinf Van's horse over to him.

"You're giving up? Van yelled. "Folken's here I know it, I can feel it!" Van had never been so frusterated in his life. "He could be hurt! we can't leave yet! You don't understand! He-"

"Your highness!" Balgus said sharply, cutting the prince off. "I do understand that you are worried about prince Folken, but we won't be able to search for him if you become ill and sleep deprived. This is for your own good!"

Van looked away. He had never felt so alone or helpless.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at Balgus once more.

"Why did he have to leave me!" he yelled to the heavens. "He promised me that he would never go! he promised! First father, now him, why?!"

He felt Balgus' comforting, hand on his small shoulder. "Sometimes, prince, things happen that we can not change. There are no words that i can speak to abide your heart ache, but I would like you to know," Balgus spoke gently to the young boy "That I will stay by your side, as long as the fates will allow, and protect you."

"Balgus!" The tiny child sobbed, clinging to the man. Balgus was only one man, who never wanted to be close to a child, he didn't know what to do, he did the only thing that he could do, comfort the small child. Blagus had never experianced the innocence, or purety of a child. The friendship of a child, Blagus admired the boy's bravery so much. The truth was that Balgus was now one of the closest things that Van had to a father now, and Van was the closest thing that Balgus would ever have to a son. He was glad to call this boy the future king of Fanelia.

"Your highness, don't cry lord." He spoke gently. "You are the future king of Fanelia, be brave my lord, it'll be alright."

Van lifted his small head, to look at the man that he considered his hero and fainted esaughsted. 

Authors notes: I just wanna thank my best buddy Christine for reviewing my story first and not telling me that I'm a freaking psyco, your printer works better than mine! and to my big sis for forcing me to watch Escaflowne! one note, I call van! hahahahaha Oh and also thanks to James, You got me the Escaflowne soundtrack! *giggles insanly* Oh and to my other sister that gave me the money for my videos. *drools over Van* heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. THERE YOU HAPPY! 

*continues to hear voices in head* 

Oh, they're still there!

*bangs head on computer table*

Hope you liked it! If you didn't well TOO BAD!!

review please ^-^ Tell me if you liked it hated it or if you think i'm just freakin insane, got any ideas well e-mail me! okay buh bye.


	2. Chapter Two: Inside the Illusion

Chapter 2 Inside the Illusion

By melody

Balgus picked up the small boy and placed him onto his stallion, where he could sleep. He then hopped onto his own horse, holding the reins of both animals. 

It seemed like hours until they had reached the village, Balgus now scanned for a house were his prince could rest safely. Balgus stopped his horse, thinking that he had finally found a home that was sutible of his prince. He jumped off of his horse and guided both animals to the stream for a drink. Balgus stroked the horses fur, admiring the beautiful creature, he then gave it a soft pat, and walked to carry Van inside the house. Balgus tenderly picked the child up, and seemed to protectivly cradle him in his strong arms. Walking up to the door, Balgus knocked gently, then backed up a safe distance, one arm holding the small child, the other at the hilt of his sword, ready for anything. 

"Who is it?" an old voice called.

Balgus sighed, he was growing tired himself and wished for a warm bed to lay his head.

"Balgus, general of the kingdom of fanelia, please open the door."

The door opened a crack, a wrickled face scanned with one eye.

"Oh forgive me! I didn't believe that it was you sir!" The man quickly opened the door, bowing before the generals feet.

"At ease man, there is no problem, I only wish for a place for this child to rest, his tired head." Balgus replied taking his hand off his sword and helping the old man to his feet.

The old man gasped seeing the face of his prince. 

"Is that...Is that the...-"

"Yes," Balgus answered the man's unasked question. "He is the current prince of Fanelia, soon to be the new king."

The man looked at the child sympathy showing in his eyes. 

"But he seemes so young, not yet ready for the responsibilities that lie at his feet."

"Aye, he is, but it is the mark of the crown on his head and he must step into the light and take his place as king and lead his people."

"Here please sir, come in and warm yourself by my fire." 

"Thank you." Balgus nodded his thanks to the man.

"Bring the boy over here." the old man said walking into the hall.

Balgus looked around the home, true it wasn't a palace but it seemed like the perfect place to raise a family and live. Balgus followed the man. 

"Come, you can sleep here, I'm sorry, I can't provide more for my prince." The man said lighting a candle. Balgus looked in the room, it was simply lovely, but seemed to be a girls room. Tiny dolls sat of the hope chest, old flower petals around the floor and the shelves.

"This roomed belonged to my dear daughter, she passed away thirteen years ago, her and my wife, died at child birth. I haven't looked in here for the longest time, lots of memories, you see, but I'm happy that someone will find use for it." unshed tears blurred the man's vision, he looked at the tired child and smiled, then left the room.

"Thank you kind sir" Balgus called to the man. He walked to the bed and pulled back the covers laying van onto the bed, then covering him with the blankets. He cocked his head to one side, and glanced at the sleeping boy. he seemed to be in a realm of dreams. He pulled a chair up and sat in it, watching the child sleep.

__

Van layed in a field of grass. next to him sat his brother folken. He was showing him all the different plants. Folken looked at Van and smilied, his blue hair blowing in the breeze. "Did you get all that Van?" he asked patiently. Van looked at his brother, seeing those familar reddish eyes. "Folken!" Van called throwing his tiny arms around his brothers waist. "Its really you!" he could feel the warm tears falling down his face. Folken ruffled his brothers, raven, black, hair. 

"Of course its me squirt!" he said, a large grin on his face. "I'm here to stay this time Van, I won't leave you or mother again, ever, I promise."

Just then a terrible roar filled the air, it then opened its humongous mouth and scorched the air with fire. Folken then dissapeared from van's side and was suddenly facing the terrible dragon. He was wearing his armor and holding their father's sword. "Come and get me!" He yelled to the beast. Just then the dragon torched folken and he disenagrated. "Folken!" Van tryed to yell, nothing came out and all the hope in this strange world coulden't bring his brother back to him. Suddenly everything was on fire, Van's body felt like it was on fire...

"Folken!" van yelled out in sleep. "Folken! wait please don't go!" Van tossed and turned calling out to a person who wasn't there. "Folken!!" He yelled loudly.

The yell was enough to wake Balgus from his sleep, he awoke with a start.

"No..no....no please...no!" Van said fighting off an invisible enemy.

Balgus shook the boy, trying to wake him but eith no avail.

"Your highness, wake up! Wake up lord!" but his king would not wake, he kept tossing and turning, calling out for his mother, and brother. Balgus felt the princes head. Wataru walked into the room. 

"Whats wrong Balgus?" he asked.

"Its the prince i can't seem to wake him."

"Feel his head, is it hot?"

Balgus nodded.

"He has a fever, at his age high fevers are very dangerous, help me tend to him, we have to work quickly to get the fever down."

Hahaha Cliffhanger! This is my story, mine! okay so maybe most of the characters are mine,

*Hears whispering from invisible manager* 

what only one is mine?

*Whispering continues*

I Don't Own VAN????

*whispering continues*

OH, okay *Sob* i dont own escaflowne Or Van *sniff* thats all.. *cries*

There you have t, i do not Escaflowne robably never will.. UNLESS..never mind.. *sob*


	3. In Dreams

In Dreams Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own escaflowne! You happy?? Don't try suing me, I'm saving up for a new video! Okay! Anywise.. here.. escaflowne belongs to Bandi, or sunrise whichever company you would like to call it. Wateru however is mine.

Authors notes: Due to a demand from a couple of people I'm going to put up some more. Okay! I want to say thank you to a few people! First of all I would to thank all the little people I had to step on to get here! No not really. Um... My pals for reading this first! Umm.. Sovereign Mariemeia , I suggest that you read some of his poems, they're really good. Ummmmm.....To the people who have reviewed my stories thanks bunches you guys are the best! hehe, umm I actually like to get at least 9 reviews on this one otherwise i will stop writing, hahahahaha BLACKMAIL!! I also plan on putting Hitomi into this but I'm going to need you guys t o review this otherwise, it'll go no where! NO WHERE!! *sobs*

"Feel his head, is it hot?" Wateru asked.

Balgus nodded.

"He has a fever, we have to work quickly to get it down!"

__

Van was in a place filled with darkness and fog, he couldn't even see his own hands. the fog, slowly, began to clear, he could just make out a blur, the figure began to get clearer and clearer.

"Van." _A deep, baritone voice replied. _

Van squinted, straining his eyes to make out the face.

"Van" _The voice replied again_

Now Van could _see, his eyes opened wide, not believing what he was seeing._

"F-father?" van questioned the man.

It had to have been him, those same dark eyes, that same face. But how? His father had died, he was dead for almost a year now, how could it have been him?

"Yes Van.." The man replied.

"Father!" Van replied, throwing his arms around his father's _waist, hugging him as tightly as he could, not believing that he was real, that he could disappear at any moment._

Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks, _but he wouldn't cry in front of his father_.

__

"My son," the king said. "You must go back, they're waiting for you, she's waiting for you.

"Who?" van asked confused.

"You'll know when you meet her. She's the one Van, don't let her go."

Van nodded not quite understanding.

"Yes father.." Van said sniffling.

"Go back son, your life hasn't ended yet, go back son."

"But I want to stay here with you, father! I'm not strong like you, I can't do this alone, please father!"

King Goau smiled at his son, stepping away from Van's side.

"My prince, you are strong, I have faith in you son, Fanelia depends on you, and you alone, it's your destiny. Be strong Van." The king's last words echoing strangely, _throughout Van's memory._

Balgus took the towel from the prince's head, and placed it in the ice cold water. It had been more than an hour, and Van still hadn't awakened. There wasn't much more that he could do for his king, but sit and wait, and just hope that the fever would break. Wateru knew more about tending to wounds than Balgus did, seeing that he was a former healer. 

"His fever has, broken, now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

"Thank you Wateru."

"It's least I can do for the future king of Fanelia."

"Can he be moved?" Balgus asked "My lady will probably be worrying, and I think I should get him back so one of the healers can take care of him."

Wateru nodded. "He is out of danger, I see no other reason for him not to go home where he belongs, I will prepare some food and water for you so you may be on your way."

"Thank you again my friend."

To Be continued???????????…..

*Pssssp* this is where I need you guys to help me!! Tell me ideas, at least tell me it sucked!! It takes like two secs. To review!! DO IT!!


	4. Fragments oh the heart..A Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne! ***Sob* **but if I did I'd be rich! Hahaha, well the plot belongs to me and so does tero so I do own something!! Yeah!

Authors notes: I wanna thank Sovereign Mariemeia, your critisisom helps a lot, And To all the people who review my story. I Believe I Can Write again! Hooray! TO My Best friend Christine! Thankies!! Hahahah Oh and Van is so mine you can't have him, stick with the horse guy! Umm…That's all oh but I wanna thank my brain for giving me the wonderful idea!!! Oh and I need at least 9 more reviews continue this. So tell me it sucked tell me it was good and to guyan0/katie-chan guyan0 I'm am going to put that idea about Van and folken in here. To One Of Grace I put merle in too! Hehehe But sorry Hitomi still is in this one.. Otherwise Sovereign Mariemeia would pound my head in! So here is the 4th chapter READ ON AND REVIEW!!

Chapter 4 Fragments Of The Heart A Goodbye

It was dark, very dark, as Van opened his eyes, his vision blurry.

As his vision cleared Van turned his head to see, that he was once again in the forest, trees all around him. The words his father said to him remained fresh in his mind, just who was this girl that he spoke of and what did she have to do with him? but one thing remained clear, he had to continue his search for his brother, for Folken. Van noticed that he was moving, on the back of his stallion, Night. Van saw that he was covered in heavy blankets, just how long was he out of it? Suddenly unaware of his surroundings the prince of fanelia, became frightened.

Van sat upright in his saddle. 

"B-balgus?!" Van said loudly, in a trembling voice.

Night stopped moving, and Van saw the familiar face of his guardian Balgus, his face worried as he said in a stern, worried voice. 

"My lord, Are you alright?!"

The prince sighed in relief his fears fading away. "Yes...."

"Highness, you gave me a scare! Your mother would have my head if something happened to you." Balgus said as he visually relaxed

Van mocked balgus, mouthing to what he was saying (typical behavior for a five year old boy) Knowing exactly what his guardian was going to say. Van received the same lecture at least twice a day.

Balgus shook a finger in Van's face, the young prince was to reckless and needed to be disciplined as Balgus saw it. 

"My lord, Don't mock me what I say is for your own good! how do you expect to become a King if you don't-"

"Where are we?" Van interrupted, bored with the lecture that seemed to be going no where.

balgus took a deep breath to continue on with his lecture when he suddenly forgot what he was going to say. He growled in frustration, knowing that the boy had won this battle, he wondered if the prince would ever listen to him.

"We are less than a mile away from fanelia, highness now if your well enough we can go at faster rate, as he jumped onto his horse. Giving his horse a gentle slap, they were once again off.

***

The sun rose as they neared the castle of fanelia. The townspeople gathered around the market place to welcome back their prince.

"Hooray for prince Van!" one villager yelled

The joyful murmurs of the people rang clear in the young prince's ears.

Trumpets sounded as they entered the gates, letting the whole country know that their prince was back. 

"God bless the queen mother!" one of the court men yelled.

"Van!" Varie called to her son, joyful that Balgus had brought him back safe and sound. Her face lit up as she saw her darling child smile, but her face saddened when she saw that her eldest son was not there.

"Mama!" Van called as he nearly fell jumping off the stallion, he ran and hugged her dress.

"Did you behave?" she asked giving her son a look, knowing that Van loved to try the knights patience. Van nodded hiding behind his mother.

"My lady." Balgus bowed, as he kissed his queens hand.

"Balgus," Varie smiled at the knight. 'I hope that he didn't bother you to much."

Van peaked from behind his mother's dress, clenching the material in his hand.

"Nuh Uh, I behaved mama , honestly.." Van stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar squeal from a girl

"Lord Van!!" Merle squealed with delight.

"Oh no!" Van said trying to hide under the many layers of his mother's large dress.

"Darling, just what are you doing under there?" the queen asked slightly lifting her dress to see her son frantically pull it back down, to cover himself. 

"Shhhhh!" Van replied. "Don't let her find me mama! PLEASE!"

The cat girl made her way to the royal family, her pink curls bouncing as she skipped toward where her prince would be.

"My lady, where is lord Van?"

"Merle dear Van is taking a nap." Varie said.

Merle's big blue eyes started to fill with tears. She couldn't understand why Lord Van would be tired when she was around. After all she was the best cat girl there was. Much better than those violent knights that her hero was so interested in.

Suddenly unable to breathe under the itchy fabric of the dress, Van couldn't take it anymore, Van quickly crawled out from under the dress. Gasping for air, he heard Merle screech his name as she dived to squeeze him until his little eyes bulged out. Van let out a yell as he ran as quick as he could, not far behind he was followed by a skipping three year old Merle.

"Any luck Balgus?" Varie asked.

"No my lady, none, I didn't have the heart to tell the prince."

Varie nodded, as she bit her trembling bottom lip. Knowing all to well of the terrible possibilities that could have happened to her son. It was times like this that Varie wished with all her heart that her husband were alive. The days were long and hard without her love, one thing kept her going though, her sons. Deep within her heart she knew that Folken was alive, and no matter how hard it was she would fight the pain that dwelled in the deepest corner of her hear, and she would survive for Van and for Folken.

***

Folken's eyes opened, a bright light blinding him as he did. Where he was he didn't know. He sat upright, a sharp pain jolting in his arm. As he looked down at his once decapitated arm his eyes widened in horror. His arm, now replaced by a metal one. To Folken, this new arm represented his failure to slay the dragon. tossing the cover off his body, Folken attempted to get up, only to have the pain of his body drag him back onto the bed. Blinding lights were every where now.

"Where are you going?" A voice echoed throughout the room.

Folken gasped loudly, not knowing from who or what the voice came from. Folken quickly scanned the room looking for the person who the voice belonged to.

"Who's there? Show yourself if you're not afraid!" Folken said taunting the mysterious voice. 

A large shadow stepped into the light revealing a man in some sort of a guymelef. He was an old man, he wore his hair long with a beard and mustache. Folken couldn't believe his eyes, the man looked over 100, the machine that he rode in must have been keeping him alive.

"Don't be alarmed, I am no foe, t'was I who saved you from bleeding to death, t'was I who gave you that new arm that you bear."

"You?" Folken asked, eyes narrowing. "You should have left me there to die! it would have been better than to be out casted by my country! I can't go back now, I'm nothing, a failure!" Folken suddenly stopped talking, thinking of his little brother van. A memory flashed in Folken's head.

"No matter what Folken, I'm always gonna look up to you. One day, I'm gonna be big like you , just as strong and brave too. I'll await the day you return Brother."

Folken gasped as he was brought back to reality by the voice of that old man.

"If you're country will not accept you, then you can stay here with me. Stay here so you may help me discover the means of destiny."

"I-I can't I have duties, my people, my brother and my mother, I promised that I would look after then. I can't abandon them now."

"But I saved your life, without me you have died, you owe me boy. All I ask is that you help me discover the means of destiny, Help me to make a new world where peace is possible." the old man said.

"Peace?" Folken asked.

"Yes, a world with no war. Wouldn't you like that?"

Folken remained silent for minutes, thinking of Gaea's future he finally answered the mans question.

"I'll stay but just until you find what you're looking for."

"Good, Now tell me your name."

***

Van slept soundly in his bed, his tiny mouth open as he breathed silently. His mother stepped into the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed she reached out her arm and gently touched her sleeping son's head, brushing his midnight, black, strands of hair out of his face.

"Poor darling," she whispered. "You have to suffer, so much." Varie knew what it was she had to do, not knowing if her older son was alive, she would have to go out and find him herself. She had to bring back Folken, so they could all be whole again. She leaned and softly kissed her son on his forehead. As she got up to leave she whispered to him. "Good bye Van, I'll return before you wake, with your brother." Little did Van know, he would never hear that good bye , never again would never see her mother's loving face again. 

***

"Lord Van!" Merle called. "Lord vaaannn!!" The three year old playfully pawed at the prince's nose. Van took a swing at her paw, missed and continued to sleep. Merle once again pawed at his nose, this time accidentally scratching him.

"Ahhh!" Van yelled as he was woken. Holding his nose in his hands, he yelled again. "Merle! Don't ever do that again!" he said trying to shove her off the bed.

"Oh Lord Van, I'm so sorry!!" she sobbed "I'll never do it again!" She threw he arms around the prince, squeezing him.

"Stop Merle!" Van yelled his voice muffled. "You're Killing me!"

Van was escorted by his care takers into his study. Dressed in fancy clothes by those nosy handmaidens, Van scratched frantically at the fabric. As his tutor got further into his lesson, Van fought to stay awake.

"Prince Van, can you tell me where the country of Asturia lies?" his tutor asked

Van shrugged his shoulders. 

The crooked nose of his tutor flared. "Highness, its obvious that you haven't been keeping up with your studies."

One of the knights stepped into the room to discuss an important matter with the tutor, giving Van a chance to escape. 

Van threw the material of the clothes on the floor changing into his usual clothes. Van looked around the palace for his mother, hoping that she would be in the gardens, Van strolled outside. 

"Mama!" Van called, strange his mother would usually be in the gardens having her morning tea, but today Van couldn't find her. Van decided to look for Balgus instead knowing that if his mother wasn't there then Balgus would stay in her leave.

"Balgus!" The prince called.

"He's not here, highness." A young scout said to him.

"Where is he?" Van asked

"He's gone to look for your mother."

Van's eyes widened. "Why what happened?!" Worry shown in Van's dark eyes. Why would his mother leave? 

The scout smiled at the boy. "Try not to worry lord, I'm sure that your mother is fine, and General Balgus will return with her before you know it."

Van nodded. He knew that Tero knew what he was talking about, even if the older soldiers said that he was far to young to understand anything.

"Hey, Van aren't you supposed to be in lessons right now?"

"Yes.." Van said scratching the back of his neck. "Its so boring though so I'll stay will you!' Van said hopeful that Tero woulden't send him back.

"Well, okay you can help me polish the swords!"

Queen Varie had traveled through the forests farther than she had ever hoped to. It became obvious that with no protection of her own, that she would be in grave danger. Dragons roamed this land.

"Folken!" She called.

This was the area her son had traveled to, she hoped that maybe she could find some clue that he was still alive. Varie looked at the ground, her eyes widened with horror as she saw the blood stained grass. Something was not right here.. she heard snarls and roars in the distance slowly getting closer.. there was a strange noise behind her. Ragged breathing down her neck. She knew now that she would die, and that she would never see her beloved sons again. 

Somewhere far away from Fanelia, somewhere through space, on a entirly different planet there was a girl.

The little girl put her ear to her mother's extended stomach. 

"Is the baby in there mommy?" She asked putting her hands on her mother's stomach to try and find where the baby was.

The girl's mother chuckled.

"Yes darling, your new brother or sister is in there."

"How much longer until I'm a big sister?" she asked full of questions.

"About a week or two honey." She smiled and stroaked her five year old daughter's shoulder leanth hair. "Here, give me your hand" the girl placed her small hand in her mother's. As she placed her tiny hand upon her stomach, she felt a little kick. She gasped excitedly. The girl smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

"Just a little bit longer, right dear?" A new voice asked.

"Grandma!" the little girl squeeled as she jumped off the sofa and into her grandmother's arms. 

"Mom" the girls mother said as she tried to get up.

"Hello!" the old woman replied. Hugging the little girl in her arms.

The girl pulled away gently and skipped over to her mother.

"Guess what Grandma! I'm gonna be a big sister."

"Oh that's wonderful, dear." She said as she gazed into the dark green eyes of her granddaughter. 

The old women went over to her own daughter. "Well look at You!" she replied happily. She gazed down at her daughters stomach, looking at it carefully. The old woman closed her eyes.

"Judging by how far along you are and the way that your carrying, I do believe that it's going to be a boy."

The woman smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "He's always wanted a son to carry on the family name." She told her mother

The old woman nodded.

"Oh and I have something for you honey…" she turned to her grandchild. Reaching to the neckalace she wore around her neck, she unclasped it. Taking the child hands gently, she placed the pendant in her hands.

"Oooh thank you grandma!" She said hugging her grandmother once more, before skipping away.

"She has the gift, dear."

The woman looked at her mother. "She's been having dreams, mom. Terrible dreams,I'm worried."

"Don't worry, the pendant that I gave her will help with her gifts. Now you sit down and take it easy, alright, I'll go make you some tea."

The green eyed girl played with the pendant in her hand swinging it back and forth. With each swing she counted as high as she could, to ten, the pendant never slowed down. The girl placed it around her neck before going to sleep. Her mother entered the room and shut off the light.

"Sweet dreams Hitomi" she said softly to her daughter.

A boy, a small boy around her age sat crying. Crying at a large monument, it looked like a grave. He had dark balck hair, and wore a red shirt. As he looked up Hitomi felt almost as she could gaze into those pair of reddish brownish eyes.

A Women lay dead on the ground of the forest. 

A Boy, a boy blue hair, strange metal arm, sat talking with an old man. The old man frightened little Htiomi.

That boy, that little boy with the dark hair, he looked so lonely Hitomi wished that there were something that she could do for him, if she could only go to him for comfort, she felt that he and her could be friends. But why was he crying? Did it have something to do with the woman or the young man? And who was that old man, the one who had frightened her, Hitomi didn't know. 

The nightmare dissapeared and Hitomi drifted to a more peaceful dream.

To be continued….

Authors Notes: To readers I still need some help with this should I make them older now or should I continue with the same age then make them older. Damn you brain! I know where I'm going with this but not about the ages so ideas would be nice!! REVIEW!!!! See ya soon… Oh and I'm Break so I'll be updateing soon!


	5. The Draconian's Curse

Chapter 5 The Draconian Curse

Disclaimer: *Melody cries hysterically I don't Own escaflowne? Do You?? NO! I didn't think so! 

Authors notes: here is the 5th chapter! Also forgive me for the wait And the spelling, my computer sucks!

The trees swayed in the gentle breeze of the wind, a crowd of people gathered near a large gate, bringing with them dozens of flowers. flowers in every color imaginable, all of them bright and beautiful, but the reason they were being brought was not. Van stood towards the front of the large crowd and placed the flower he was holding on the large gravestone.

"Good bye." he softly whispered. "Good bye mother."

People from all over Fanelia had come to pay their respects to the royal family. For Fanelia's King and Queen and young Prince.

Van Could hear the whispers of all of them, saying how they felt pity for him. Van didn't want their pity or their sympathy, He wanted his family back. Something that he would never be able to have back. Tears welled in the young princes eyes as he shed tears for his family. He looked at the three gravestones one last time and then walk over to Balgus' side. He was an orphan now, with no real family of his own. he would have no time to mourn the deaths of his beloved brother, mother and father. He was now the only living heir to fanelia's throne and he would have to begin to learn how to rule it. 

Hours past slowly, the people had now began to leave to return to their homes, to their families, something van no longer had. A small cat girl meowed lightly, her ears drooped down in sorrow. There was nothing she could do for her prince. She gently stood by his side, giving him a small hug, hoping that he would return to the cheerful boy he had always been, but Van stood motionless.

"I'm sorry Lord Van." she said before Balgus took her hand.

"We're going to head back now Majesty, are you coming?" the knight asked.

Van just stood there looking at the grave. The knight bowed slowly then turned and walked away.

"Mother.." van said hoarsely the tears blurring his vision. "Mother!" he sobbed loudly as he fell to his knees laying his head upon the cold stone.

"Why? Why did you have to go and leave? Why mother? why'd you have to go and leave me all alone? Come back, Mama! Come back!" 

Van looked to the side, seeing his brothers name on the grave beside his mother's.

"Why won't you answer me?!" he yelled. "What did I do wrong brother?! 

You said killing dragons was mean! Why'd you do it Folken?! why?

Van looked at the dark, starry night. "You said you'd never leave me! You promised!" he yelled. "you promised." he whispered.

***

It was dark when Balgus had came back to the grave, van slept near his mother's grave. The knight gasped, looking shocked as he saw the the boys wings were out spread around his body like a blanket. Balgus shook his head. 

'So much sadness' he thought .Balgus gently picked up the child's small frame, cradling him in his arms. The knight couldn't help but wonder, if this was the curse of the draconian, the legend of Atlantis. All people around the draconian dear to their heart would die. The winged people...

Was this their doing? or was it just a twisted crule amount of fate that had befallen the royal family of Fanelia?

***

Folken awoke from dream, a dredful terrible dream. he was drenched in sweat.. It was so real, so very, very real...

"Mother.." he whispered. The rapid pounding in his heart would not cease.

His thought dwelled on his little brother as he laid back against the mattress of the bed, wishing for sleep that would not come...

*** 

The Mystic Moon

"Darling.." the woman spoke. "I think it's time!" she said as she sat up in her bed, grasping her stomach. Her husband awoke. 

"The baby?" he asked quickly sitting up. "It's time? I'll get the car!"

Hitomi woke from her dream, a lovely dream. She dreamt that she could fly. She heard her mother call to her gently. 

"Hitomi, sweetie help mommy."

Hitomi ran quickly to the closet and dragged her mother's overnight bag to her. Her father gently took the bags from her tiny heands, and she helped her mother into the car. Her parents got in the car and waved good-bye, before they left they told her that her grandmother would be coming to watch her and that they would call her and tell her when she could see her new brother or sister.

When it was morning Hitomi's grandmother had came. She told her that she had a baby brother. Not what hitomi was expecting yet still she was a big sister. Yukari had came over later that day.

"So what did your mama have?" she asked her eyes gleaming.

" A boy" Hitomi said as she spilled her tea on the table. "Opps"

"Wow!" Yukari said as she helped her friend clean up the table. "When do you get to go and she him!?"

Hitomi giggled "Later today I think, at the hos-pit-tal"

"Oohh! I wish my mama had a baby!" Yukari said.

Just then Amano ran by her window waving as he went by. Hitomi sighed as she waved back.

Yukari looked shocked "No Hitomi boy's have cooties!!"

The two girls giggled as they continued to talk.


	6. The Shattered Looking Glass

Author's notes: Hiya, heh I got lazy and stopped writing for a long time, sorry! But here's the next chapter! Hopefully I won't take as much time to write the next chapters. Eeeee... I wanna thank a bunch of people, #1 is for Koneko Kamiya who wrote 'Windflowers' she was kind enough to let me borrow some idea's from her story. So read hers, though I have no clue who hasn't already read it because it's so awesome! I also want to thanks to my bestest buddy in the world Chrissies! Lol, she wrote some really awesome spoofs! Lol, she seemed to be high at the time, she told me about it! But then, I can't think of when we're not, right? LOL, she's the one who can write all the long spoofs for Escaflowne, but I help too. Thank you to the people who've read my story! It's very encouraging, and they make me write faster, So if you want a new chapter you're gonna have to review this o-k REVIEW! REVIEW! Review! Oh and Also thank you Mika Iwakura, for letting me borrow his playstation! Yay! I love Final Fantasy VIII! I love Squall! *Drool* anyways on with the story! Plus I just saw Final Fantasy the movie, The ending was so sad! I cried! Shut Up Mika, You know it was sad! *Throws her shoe at Mika*

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne...at least I think I don't I was sugar high at the time I bought the rights to some Anime show...what was that? Woah! Am I still sugar high? *Sob* I don't own Van! *Cries hysterically* *steals Christine's ice cream and gorges. *Mouth full of ice cream* 

" On wit ta storie!"and the plot was from Windflowers!

The Shattered Looking Glass

By: Melody!

Five years had passed since the tragic death of Van's mother, and the unexplained disappearance of his older brother, Folken. The years were filled with great difficulty. With all the training that had to be mastered in order to run a country, Van had no time to mourn the deaths of his family. The prince made it so he was so busy with his studies, that he wouldn't have to feel the pain of his loss. The boy had been so badly hurt, by the people who promised to always be there for him, that he surrounded himself with an emotional barrier, he vowed to himself, that he would never let anyone get so close and hurt him ever again.

Prince Van sat in his study, surrounded by volumes of books and scrolls. Outside it rained and thundered. The skies illuminated as lightning struck. It was late, as he read by candlelight. All the servants and nobles that lived in the castle had already gone to bed long ago, yet there he sat, at his desk, struggling to keep his eyes open. Looking up from the documents he read, Van groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Twenty-one pages down, only one thousand more to go." he said as he slumped his head on the desk and pounded it against the wood. Suddenly he heard a faint whispering, words he couldn't quite catch or understand. Lifting his head from the desk, and looking around he called out to the voice. 

"Balgus?" but there was no answer nor did the whispers cease, but continued to grow in volume.

"Merle, is that you?" He asked as he quickly looked underneath his desk, hoping to catch her, but the cat girl was not there. 

Taking the candle in one hand, Van left his studies, in search of the strange sounds. He followed the whispers, growing stronger with each passing moment, down a set of stairs, and in various corridors. Strangely, the noise hadn't wakened any of the samurai or servants. The whispering had grown so loud that it had begun to hurt Van's ears, until suddenly… the castle became dead quiet. 

Van stood at an old door, the wood now rotted, the hinges rusted. The door of the room remained untouched for years. The boy placed his hands on the dull, unpolished, knob and turned it, the door wouldn't budge. Van had to give it a strong shove before it noisily creaked open. Van was taken aback as he entered the room, once filled with joyous memories, now it was almost frightening, and ghostly. Van had made it a habit to leave this particular room untouched. Strange the room was once very clean, but now spider webs and cobwebs hung from the ceiling and various pieces of furniture. Dust covered everything, like a blanket of snow, up to the curtains and down to the floor. Waving the candle in various directions, he glanced around the room, shadows became the unimaginable, causing the boy to draw his sword. He stepped towards a table, lighting the kerosene lamp. Looking around Van saw a familiar book resting on the dusty bed, he picked it up with trembling finger tips, as carefully as he could manage. He wiped the remaining dust from the book; the cover reading 'Dragons' Van closed his eyes remembering how, this particular story had once been his favorite. He remembered picking this book as his bedtime story that night, only to have it never read to him, 

__

"The hero defeated a troublesome dragon, and became the King of Fanelia." 

"Brother, why did he kill the dragon? It's so mean." 

" Right, Van. It's mean to kill a dragon."

He opened his eyes. Turning the, yellowing, pages of the book, only to have them crumple, by the slightest touch of his hands. Lightning flashed, lighting a dark corner of the room, reflecting off of something. Van placed the old book on the bed as he walked over to the dark corridor of the room. Peeling the white sheet from the old structure. 

A foggy figure stood before the prince_, _rubbing off the remaining cobwebs from the object, he made the observation that the figure who stood before him was his own, a reflection of himself in the mirror. The Prince looked into the glass, unfamiliar with the face he saw. A boy, around the age of ten rotations, who was tall and gangling, with pale skin and midnight strands of unruly hair. The boy brushed the strands of hair out of his face with his fingers. Gazing into the mirror once again he looked into his own, Garnet eyes; eyes that revealed a sense of longing, and a touch of loneliness. Touching his face with the palm of his hand, his complexion showing just what the melancholy was doing was doing to him. Quickly Van turned away from his reflection, disgusted with what he saw. If he couldn't face himself, then how was he ever to become the type of king his father had always hoped he would be? Looking up from the floor, Van gazed at the drawings pinned to the walls, all in crayon. Two boys, one small stick figured boy, with black hair and another tall boy with blue hair. 

"I made this for you!" An excited boy exclaimed. 

'Folken...' Van thought, closing his eyes in hurt and anger, he once again only to face his reflection once again, a reflection of a face that was starting to look more and more like his older brother's. A brother. Whose fate was unknown. He had either run away, like a coward or he had died fighting the dreaded dragon. Tired of staring at the face whose features became more distinct each day, a face more like Folken's face... The man who he thought to be a coward, the brother who abandoned him five years ago. With all his might Van hurled his sword, shattering the reflection glass to pieces.

To be continued…


End file.
